Conventionally, as an ink for ink-jet recording, an ink is known that comprises a dye, dipropylene glycol propyl ether, an acetylene glycol surfactant, and the like. The ink is required to be (i) good in ejection stability in prolonged use, (ii) good in printing quality, (iii) preventing compound derived from material that forms an ink-jet recording apparatus from being eluted into the ink, and (iv) good in toughness such as light resistance and ozone resistance of recording material. However, there were no conventional inks that satisfy all of the aforementioned performances. Examples of the material that forms the ink-jet recording apparatus include a rubber member and an organic material member other than rubber material. Examples of the rubber member include a wiper and a cap. The wiper wipes a nozzle surface of an ink-jet head, for example. The cap blocks off the nozzle surface from the outside world, for example. When a compound derived from the rubber member is eluted into the ink, there is a possibility that the compound is deposited in the ink. When the compound is deposited, for example, a nozzle of the ink-jet head may be clogged.